icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IStage an Intervention
iStage an Intervention is the second episode of the second Season of iCarly. Plot Spencer finds a Pak-Rat arcade game in a junkyard and becomes addicted to it, while procrastinating on a commissioned Labradoodle sculpture. To curb his addiction, Carly brings Sasha Striker, the top Pak-Rat player in the world, to compete against Spencer so he can defeat her at Pak-Rat and put the game to rest. The video game channel visits to watch the battle. At the end of this episode, Carly stays up all night playing the game.... Meanwhile, Carly is very worried about Freddie because bad things are happening to him since he deleted a chain email sent to him by Gibby. His laptop battery shorting out, his shorts changing color and his bike falling apart are all his supposedly "Consuela's Revenge". In the end, Sam reveals to Carly that Freddie´s "bad luck" were pranks she pulled on him. Sam then gets a text message invite from a hot senior named Gary Wolf, a guy that every girl in the school wants to go out with. When Carly goes next door to tell Freddie the source of his bad luck, he tells her that he already knows and that he actually sent the text message to get back at Sam. Carly states "I never knew you could be so bad." Carly says goodnight and goes back into her apartment. Freddie goes to say something, but he changes his mind and heads back inside his house. Trivia *Pak-Rat is a spoof of Pac-Man. *When you look at the game Spencer's playing the rat keeps going the same way and the cats stay in their block. *Jessica Makinson who played Lauren Ackerman in iHave a Lovesick Teacher makes a cameo as the rich doctor's wife. *It is noteworthy that Jonathan Goldstein, the director of this episode and iEnrage Gibby, played Walter Nichols on Drake and Josh. *At the beginning of the episode, just before they shut down, Carly and Sam sing the same song played by the band in iAm Your Biggest Fan. *Webflix is a spoof of Netflix. *A character named "Consuelo" was heard on a Spanish TV soap opera on Dan Schneider's other show, Kenan & Kel. *This is the first time a bunch of reporters and nerds from a network come to the Shays apartment *At the end of the episode when Spencer sees Carly sleeping on the Pack-Rat he is barefoot, but when he picks her up to bring her upstairs he is wearing slippers. *This episode was the first time Freddie tricked Sam, but it may have resulted in Sam finding out the truth, and that it was Freddie. Quotes Freddie: up plastic bag What's this? Spencer: Bag of dog hair. Freddie: Whoa! bag Carly: Where'd you get a bag of dog hair? Spencer: I stopped by that pet grooming place down the street. Carly: Shampoodles? Spencer: Uh-huh. Sam: My mom told me I couldn't go out unless my room was clean, so I locked the door, snuck out the window, and took a bus here....Got any meat? Sam: Gary Wolf is so gorgeous. Carly: Why does he have to be a senior? A hot, hot senior? Spencer: I did what you said. I shaved, I took a shower, I mailed that movie back to Webflix, I- elevator opens to reveal Sasha Striker Spencer: Who's the girl in the sexy purple tank top? grabs the microphone from the announcer's hand Sam: You big bunch of losers! Get a job! Kiss a girl! Do something! gives back the microphone 'Sam': No offense. Sasha: Nice game. Spencer: Thanks. Back atcha. Sasha: You wanna go for a ride? Spencer: I would love to. Carly, Sam, and Freddie looking at him But, this is all I can give you right now. Sasha Sasha: on the elevator Call me. Spencer: We'll see. Sam: Oh, man. I got another of those chain letter e-mails from Gibby. Carly: Well, you better forward it, or you'll have all kinds of bad luck, just like Freddie did. Sam: Freddie didn't have any bad luck. Carly: What are you talking about? Sam: I did all that stuff. Carly: What? Wait. His bike falling apart? Sam: I loosened some bolts. Carly: His laptop smoking? Sam: Shorted out the battery. Carly: The pink shorts? Sam: One red sock in his washing machine. Carly: Okay, what about the spider on his face? Sam: That was just lucky. Freddie: Hey. Carly: Hi. I gotta tell you something. Freddie: You're gonna tell me that there was no bad luck? That Sam did all that stuff to me? Carly: How'd you know? Freddie: Well, I didn't know when it was my pink shorts and my laptop, but I saw her loosening the bolts on my bike. Carly: But I thought your bike fell apart while you were riding it. Freddie: Nope, I just pretended on that one. Carly: So you're not gonna try to get her back? Freddie: You mean, do something devious, like sending a fake text message that looked like it came from Gary Wolf, telling her to meet him at the Crown Ridge Mall? Carly: I didn't know you could be so bad. View Gallery for this episode here iStage an Intervention 202 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia